


Golden Rain Drops

by WordsFromTheOtherSide



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Will Solace, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Flirting, Blind Nico di Angelo, Doctor Will Solace, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Future Fic, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Cute, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Omega Nico di Angelo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsFromTheOtherSide/pseuds/WordsFromTheOtherSide
Summary: Nico has been blind his whole life, and he's gotten used to it. Raising a kid while you're blind is difficult, though. Thankfully, he runs into an old high school classmate in the form of Dr. Will Solace, who is willing to be his "seeing eye doctor." They quickly hit it off and form a wonderful relationship. Where will it take them and what trials will they have to face? Hopefully, none.--ORA cute self Indulgent fic where hopefully nothing goes wrong.I am terrible at summaries :) Sorry.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 25
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

The sun’s light was warm, basking the world in a golden glow. Will walked through the park, Charlie skipping by his side, jumping over cracks in the sidewalk. She was talking about her class - she truly believed that she was the smartest in her class, and she was, and her teacher hated her for it. Will chuckled at his daughter’s complaints.

She stopped her rant to shout, _“Puppy!”_ And then her little hand slipped out of Will’s much larger one. She ran as fast as her little legs could carry her, and Will did his best to follow her, but, as a grown man, he was much less nimble than his seven year old daughter.

By the time he caught up, Charlie was standing in front of a large Rottweiler, which was wearing a vest that read **“SERVICE DOG: DO NOT PET”** printed on its side. A little boy, younger than his daughter stood between the dog and Will’s daughter. A young man held the handle coming from the dog’s best, seemingly confused by the situation.

“Charlotte!” Will scolded her. “You can’t just run off like that. And you can’t pet this dog,” Will said, kneeling next to his daughter, taking hold of her hand. “He’s a service dog,” He turned to the young man. “I’m sorry about my daughter - She didn’t know,”

“It’s okay,” He said. He reached out his other hand. “Dante? Come here,” The little boy moved to the young man’s side. Will put together that he was blind. Beyond that, something about him was familiar.

“Have I met you before?” Will blurted out, before mentally kicking himself.

The young man sniffed the air and frowned. “Will Solace?” He asked. “I’m Nico - Nico di Angelo,”

“We were in biology together back in high school,” Will laughed, all the pieces falling into place. “What’s been going on? Is this your son?”

Nico’s face turned red. “Yeah, this is Dante. And you have a daughter?”

“Yep! _I’m_ Charlie!” His daughter said proudly.

“Confident little thing, isn’t she?” Nico laughed. “What about you, Solace? Anything else new in your life? Ever become a doctor like you dream back in high school?”

“Yep, and I’m almost done paying off student loans, too” Will chuckled. He stood. “Anyway, where are you two headed? We could walk you there if you want,”

“That’d be nice, but we’re just taking a walk. Dante wanted out of the house and so did Cerberus.” Will assumed _Cerberus_ was the dog. “The company would be nice, though,”

“Then we’ll join you,” Will smiled, then remembered that Nico was blind. “I’m smiling.”

Nico laughed, “Good no know. I bet its’ a beautiful smile,”

Will felt something in his chest twist up. Then he was hit with the same feelings he’d had back in high school. _He was in love with Nico di Angelo._

* * *

Nico hadn’t forgotten Will Solace - he never saw the older man, but from his scent and voice, he knew he was beautiful. He was always kind and helpful, assisting anyone who asked. He was confident, even when he was wrong, he’d sound so sincere, it just felt right.

Now he was sitting side-by-side with Will Solace, listening to him describe their children playing. Nico was mostly worried about Dante, with his size and age compared to other kids.

“So how did you get Dante?” Will asked.

“I gave birth to him,” Nico deadpanned. “I _am_ an Omega,”

“I-I know that!” Will stuttered, obviously embarrassed. “I meant, who’s his dad? Back in high school you always seemed to hate everyone.”

“I didn’t hate _everyone_ ,” Nico sighed. “I especially didn’t hate you,”

“How sweet,” Will chuckled.

“ _Everyone_ liked you, Will, grilled crushed on you, guys were jealous but still admired you. Teachers _adored_ you, even the worst of them.” Nico hummed quickly. He closed his eyes, though it did nothing. “Is Dante okay?”

“He’s alright, he’s playing with a couple other little boys, maybe five or so.” Will told him. “What about his dad? Does he treat you two alright?”

“His father isn’t around,” Nico said stiffly. “What about Charlie?”

“Her mom died while giving birth,” Will sighed, his voice heavy with heartbreak.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t know.” Nico cringed, hating himself. “I’m sorry,”

“It’s okay.” Will said. “It’s just - It’s been seven years, and it still hurts to think about,”

“Heartbreak doesn’t heal easily or easily, and sometimes, not at all. It’s been over ten years, and I’m still grieving my older sister,” Nico reached out, resting his hand on Will’s knee. “It never really goes away. Nor does the love you felt for that person. You just learn to live with the grief and you _always_ remember. Never forget the ones you love,”

Will reached around Nico and brought him into a tight hug. “Thank you,” He said as Nico’s nose filled with the Alpha’s sweet scent.

“No problem,” Nico choked out, his face hot. When Will pulled away, Nico had a game of tug-of-war in his head - one side relieved to be let go, while the other (controlled by his inner Omega) wanted to be back in Will’s surprisingly strong arms. “What time is it?” _Thank gods his voice didn’t shake._

“Ah,” Will hummed. “Almost four,”

“Damn,” Nico said quietly, standing up. “I have to get Dante home so I can get him ready for a Doctor’s appointment.” He held out his hand and Cerberus’ handle was at his fingers.

“I’ll get the kids, you stay here,” Will told him, and Nico sat back down, rubbing his dog’s head, letting him savor the attention. “Got the kids, you ready to go?”

“Yeah, but you and Charlie don’t have to go, too, you can stay,” Nico held his hand out and little hands wrapped around his fingers.

“I’m here, Papa,” Dante said, and Nico smiled at him.

“And there is no way I’m letting blind man loose in the streets. I’ll take you and Dante home, then to his doctor’s,” Will said. “Come on, I’ll drive,”

“Well, Cerberus and I _certainly_ can’t drive,” Nico shook his head. “Lead the way, Doc,”

“Gladly,” Will said, and set his hand on Nico’s back, guiding him through the park, to his car. He helped Charlie and Dante into the back, apologizing because he didn’t have a carseat for Dante. Nico assured him it was alright, as long as he was as safe as he could be. Cerberus was let into the back seat with the kids and Nico was assisted into the from passenger seat. After Will got behind the wheel, Nico told him his address and they were off.

“Mr. Nico, can I pet your dog?” Charlie asked.

“You can pet him now, but when he’s helping me walk, you can’t,” Nico said.

“Why not?”

“Because, is he gets too distracted, I could get hurt. He’s my eyes,” Nico explained.

“Cerbie and Papa have a mind connect,” Dante said. “They read each other’s thinks! Cerbie knows when Papa’s sad or scared and thinks to him until he’s happy!”

“Kind of,” Nico laughed, smiling at his four year old’s ideas.

“Seeing eye dog _and_ emotional support? What’s next, he can split in two and be used like a Swiss army knife?” Will joked.

“He’s also a guard dog,” Nico said. “He was for my dad, at least, but we got him trained and now he helps me function in day-to-day life.”

Will chuckled. “Good boy, Cerberus.” The dog responded with a bark.”He’s _loud,”_ Will hissed.

“He is, but he’s a teddy bear,” Nico heard the dog’s heavy breathing. He reached between himself and Will’s seats and found Cerberus’ head. “Aren’t ya, buddy,” Nico asked, scratching his chin.

Will chuckled and repeated, “Good boy,” Nico felt his arm brush against Will’s.

He smiled, everything always felt right with Will Solace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm going to be honest, I did NOT expect there to be as much positive feedback as I got, especially within 24 hours of posting the first chapter. I want to quickly say that this is going to go on for a long time - I'm hopefully aiming at maybe 25-40+ chapters (as long as I can drag it out), if I can, and my posting will be spontaneous and I want to apologize in advance for any point in time where I go missing for several months, because I have done that before.  
> ANYWAY, Thank you guys so, so, so much for the positive feedback in the first chapter, it's always comments like those that make me happy to be writing for you. And I am letting you know I read all of them, so if you have any ideas or any interactions you want to see in the future, just leave a comment!  
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter! I love you guys! <3

A few days after their reunion, Will asked Nico to come to dinner with him. Nico agreed, obviously, but quickly asked about Dante.

 _“I’m paying for a baby sitter, my neighbor’s sixteen year old is agreeing watch both kids for a hundred dollars total,”_ Will had told him over the phone. _“Which is pretty good, because it’s about twenty bucks an hour, because the restaurant is a town over and I was hoping to do something fun afterwards, maybe take a walk or something.”_

“That sounds alright. What about the restaurant? Do they allow service dogs?” Nico asked, chewing on his lower lip.

 _“They don’t, but I’m willing to pay for a dog sitter if you need,”_ Will told him.

“It’s okay, my neighbor can watch him,” Nico hummed. “He’s done it before,”

 _“Okay, so Friday at seven, I’ll pick you up and we’ll head out then,”_ Will’s voice held an excited tone.

“Right,” Nico smiled, Will’s excitement was contagious.

“Papa?” Dante came into the room. “Are you talking to your friend?”

“Yes, honey, I’m talking to Will,”

_“Is that Dante? Tell him I say hi, please,”_

“He says hi, Dante,” Nico passed the message along.

“Hi!” He said loudly, climbing into Nico’s lap. “An’ tell Charlie hi, too!”

“Dante says hi, and want you to tell Charlie hi as well,” Nico said, though he was sure Will had heard the four-year-old.

 _“I’ll be sure to let her know when she gets home from school,”_ Will said. _“So, Friday at seven?”_

“Yep, I’ll see you then,” Nico chuckled.

 _“No, you won’t, but_ I’ll _see_ you,” Will laughed. “Bye, Neeks,”

“Bye, Will, I’ll talk to you later,”

 _“Tell Dante to behave and that I miss him,”_ Will said, and Nico relayed the message.

“Do you miss _me?”_ Nico asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

 _“Every second I’m away from you,”_ Will said softly. _“I gotta go get Charlie, I’ll talk to you later,”_

“Bye,” Nico said quietly, his face warm, and his heart fluttering in his chest. Will hung up. “What did you need, _Tesoro?”_ He asked, setting his phone down.

“I wanted a cookie,” Dante said. “But I can’t reach,”

“Alright, I’ll get you a cookie,” Nico stood, holding his son on his hip as he walked through his apartment to the kitchen.

* * *

Nico shifted in his seat. He never really went anywhere without Cerberus or especially Dante, since he was born, so going to dinner in the next town over while Dante stayed with a stranger and Cerberus was back home made him uneasy.

“Hey,” Will rubbed his hand. “It’s going to be okay,”

“I’m just worried about Dante,” Nico sighed. “I’m not usually away from him like this,”

“When he starts going to school, I swear you’re going to have a panic attack every day,” Will joked. “But really, it’s okay, I’ve have Paisley babysit Charlie before, and she’s done great.”

“Yeah,” Nico swallowed, flexing his fingers around the handle of his cane. “Promise you’re not going to abandon me out here?”

“Why would I do that?” Will asked. “We’re here, by the way,”

“I’ve been abandoned before, you know,” Nico sighed, rubbing his neck anxiously.

“I would never do that to you. Give me a sec and I’ll help you out,”

Nico nodded, listening as Will hot out and closed the door. He unbuckled his seatbelt and let Will pull him out. “You never told me what restaurant we were going to - not even what _kind_ of food it is,”

“It’s Italian, I did a lot of research and this most authentic Italian place around,” Will said. “And _you’re_ Italian, so I figured you’d like it,”

Nico wanted to hug him. “That’s so sweet of you,” He opted to say instead, embarrassed that Will had gone through so much trouble to find a good restaurant.

“I made a reservation on the balcony so it’ll be quieter,” Will said. “I figured you’d rather not be surrounded by so many noisy people. So you can keep your bearings and all,”

Nico felt his face heat up again. “How are you the most sensible and sweet Alpha to ever live?”

Will was quiet. “I don’t know,” he said at last. “I honestly blaming my mother for raising me to be a gentleman.”

After the waiter guided them to their table, Nico took in the scent - it smelt like well-aged wine, fine traditional Italian cuisine and honeysuckle, sweet and nostalgic, and that underlying feeling of _home_. “Will? What does it look like?” He asked, reaching for Will’s hand.

“The sky is nearly black, because the sun is almost down, so you can still see some pink and orange where it’s setting, it’s beautiful and I think you’d just adore it. I can see so many stars - tiny and twinkling, and there’s not a cloud in the sky. I can see several constellations - Orion, the Big Dipper and I think Leo is visible this time of year, too. The restaurant is designed to look authentic and the balcony has little antique-looking fairy lights and there are so many plants - small little handing ivies and ferns and flowers. It looks like the pictures ofVenetian balconies, really. The balcony is over looking a garden full of trees and flowers and ponds, and sometimes I can see fish swimming in the water. It’s like everything is blooming with life,” Will explained. “I wish you could see it, Nico,”

Nico smiled. “I do too, but I also wish I could see you,” Will didn’t respond for a moment after that statement.

“Uh, I don’t think they offer a braille menu - I’ll try to read the options,” Will finally said. “Is there anything you’re in the mood for? Pasta?”

Nico smiled, thinking for a moment. “Just a _piadina_ would be fine,” He had had a good flat bread in a while.

“What?” Will asked.

“It’s an Italian flatbread - it’s _really_ good,” Nico explained. “I don’t think they’ll keep it in the entree section, though,”

“It’s just an appetizer - you should eat more,” Will sounded concerned. “Please?”

“Okay, do they have fettuccine Alfredo?”

“I don’t see it,” he responded after a moment. “Anything else?”

“Can’t you read me the menu?”

“Nico, I will absolutely mispronounce _every single word_ on this menu,” Will sounded so serious, Nico couldn’t hold back the laughter bubbling up in his chest.

“Okay, okay, do hey have _Sarde in Saor?_ It might be listed under fish,” Nico said once he could breathe again, wiping tears from his eyes.

“Yeah, they have it. _Sardines?_ Really?” Will must’ve read the ingredients.

“Yes, really, it’s a Venetian classic, and my mom made it a lot while I was growing up.” Nico smiled at him. “Sue me for liking it,”

“Okay, I, on the other hand, am going to get a normal spaghetti,” Will hummed. “I’ve never had a lot of Italian like you,”

“Eat what makes you happy, Will.” Nico grinned. “Maybe I can get you into Italian?”

Will sounded like he was choking on something for minute, stuttering out several apologies until the waiter showed up again, asking if they were ready to order. Will attempted to tell him, but promptly failed at speaking the Italian dishes. Nico butted in and told the waiter their orders with a teasing smile to his companion. After the water left, Will groaned. “I’m so sorry,”

“Why?” Nico wanted to reach over and grab his hand, but he didn’t know if there was anything on the table or if Will even wanted to old hands.

“Tonight was supposed to romantic, but I can’t even even say the name of the restaurant.” He groaned, his voice partially muffled. _Were his hands over his face?_

Nico blinked. “Romantic? Was this supposed to be a date?”

“Yeah, I was going to ask to date you, but I can understand if-“

“Of course I want to date you!” Nico interrupted, unable to control his mouth. “My gods - I had the _hugest_ crush on you in high school,” Nico felt his face heat up at the confession. “I just thought you’d never want an Omega like me,” He added quietly.

“What do you mean, an ‘Omega like you’?” Will asked, his hands wrapping around Nico’s.

“I’m - I’m abrasive,” He started slowly, taking a deep breath. “I’m not the normal, submissive Omega everyone expects me to be. I’m rough around the edges and a bit broken.” He gripped Will’s warm hands tightly. “On top of that, I’m blind,” He said it as if it were a curse, a disgusting disease he was forced to deal with.

“So? You don’t have to be submissive, you don’t have to be sweet and innocent. You don’t need to be see in order to be _you_. Nico, I fell in love with _you_ not your secondary gender.” Will told him. “You’re kind and caring, even if you seem rough around the edges. I don’t care what what everyone else things you _should_ be, because I love Nico di Angelo, not the Omega they want you to be. You shouldn’t care either, and you shouldn’t strive to be anyone other than yourself.”

Nico smile grew. “Has anyone ever told you how amazing you are?”

“I-uh,” Will stammered, his moment of poetry over as the waiter brought their meals. Nico assumed the waiter has left when Will finally responded. “I’ve heard it a lot, but you’re the first who actually made it sound like it was true,” He said quietly.

“Really? Don’t believe your parent?” Nico smirked, clumsily taking his fork to his _Sarde in Saor_. “Or Charlie?”

“Or my teachers and peers,” Nico heard Will sigh. He frowned, he’d never thought once that _Will Solace_ of all people would have self esteem issues. He was the closest thing to real perfection Nico had ever seen, so to speak.

“Hey,” The Italian said. “Will, look at me,”

“I’m looking,” Will said, quietly letting Nico know.

“You _are_ amazing. Don’t _ever_ forget that, okay?” Nico smiled softly. “You’re smart and strong and brave and I - _I love you,_ ” Nico felt Will move from his chair. Nico didn’t know what to expect. A hug, maybe, but certainly not a nose full of Will’s sweet scent that reminded him of summer and the nearly suffocating feeling of his soft lips against Nico’s own.

Nico pulled away slightly, taking deep breaths to calm himself. Will stiffened. “I’m sorry, I should have said something. I’m so sorry,”

“It’s okay, it’s okay, Will, I promise,” Nico stood up and slowly reach up to his - was Will his boyfriend? He wasn’t Nico’s Alpha, he was Will - His will and cupped his cheeks. “I just want you to kiss me again,” and he did. They kissed for several minutes, or hours, Nico didn’t know - he only knew Will’s warmth, and Will only knew Nico’s body against his own.

Unfortunately, Will finally pulled away. “We should finish dinner,” He stuttered, reluctantly. “It’s a lot of money and really good food. I don’t want to put it to waste.” He sounded lie he was trying toto convince himself that it was the better option.

Nico cleansed his throat. “Yeah, you’re right, Do you want to try my _sardines?_ ” Nico asked him mockingly. Will sighed and helped him back into his seat. No, Nico was not helpless, he’d been blind his whole life and learned to take care of himself, but he enjoyed the attention Will gave him. He head the fork his his plate as Will cut himself a piece. Nico hummed expectantly.

“That’s actually pretty good,” Will mumbled, his mouth still full of food. Nico smacked his side lightly.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full of food, William.” He chided.

“I am not Dante,”

“Of course you’re not. My Dante knows better than to talk with his mouth full.” Nico smirked at the Alpha. “ _You’re_ just a heathen,”

“What happened to ‘ _you’re amazing and I love you_ ’?” Will asked, as he took his seat across from him. “I liked that Nico more,”

“Maybe I changed my mind,” Nico hummed, taking another bite of his food.

“Maybe you’re just being mean.” Will huffed.

“Stop being a baby, Will,” Nico rolled his eyes. “I’d rather be on a a date with a charming Alpha rather than one of my son’s friends from daycare.”

“I’m not a baby,” Nico could _hear_ the pout in his voice. He didn’t need eyes to know his arms were crossed over his chest and he was frowning - no _pouting_.

“Says _who?”_ The Omega teased, pointing his fork.

“Me,” He countered defiantly.

“How cute,” Nico purred. “Now eat your dinner, _caro_ ,” He tasted. “We don’t want it getting cold now, do we?”

“I am _not_ a child,”

“Then stop pouting like one,”

“You’re a mean little Omega, you know that?”

“I thought you loved me for it,” Nico grinned. “Now eat your spaghetti.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took a while to update, but thank you for sticking with me and I'm happy you guys are reading this. Personally it feels awkward and weird in some places, but I did my best because I liked this chapter - it was cute and awkward and just fluffy. I hope you guys enjoy it! Happy holidays to you guys (sorry I'm late on that)  
> Also small warning, this is mostly a dialogue chapter - so it's mostly just light banter between Nico and Will and their respective kids :)

Nico hummed, moving through the apartment almost as if in a trance, quickly skimming his fingers over things to check for dust or misplaces objects.

“Papa?” Dante’s little voice appeared next to him. “Is you okay?”

“Yeah,” Nico smiled, reaching down to ruffle his son’s soft hair. “I’m just expecting company,”

“Who?”

“Will and Charlie,” Nico said. “Do you see anything out of place?”

“No, things fine,” Dante said. “When they be here?”

“What time is it?”

“Uh,” Dante moved away, and Nico heard his little feet running. He came back and grabbed Nico’s hand. “The littler stick is at the number after the number all the way on the right and the the bigger hand is past the one on the top and the little red one is moving really fast!”

Nico took a moment to process what his son said. “Four o’clock,” He mumbled. “They should be here soon,” Nico knelt down and squeezed his son’s soft face. Speak of the Devil, there was a knock on the door. Nico pulled away from Dante, and moved to the door, opening it just a crack. “Yes?”

“Hey, Neeks, it’s Will and Charlie,” Will said. “We brought dinner, too,”

Nico opened the door more, hearing Will’s voice assisted in calming his raging nerves. “Come on in. You can set the food on the table,” He stepped back, hearing Charlie run into the apartment to Dante. She was three years older, but still was forming a strong friendship with him. Will closed the door for Nico before pressing a kiss to the Italian’s cheek.

“How’ve you been, Nico?” Will asked.

“I’ve been good, you, Will?” Nico responded, following him close behind to the kitchen.

“Kind of stressed because of work, but good, you?”

“You already asked me, dummy,” Nico grinned. “What did you get? Fast food?”

“Charlie bullied me into getting McDonald’s,” Will sounded defeated, but pulled Nico into a hug. “Hope you don’t mind, I got you a ten piece chicken nugget meal and Dante a Happy Meal,”

“That works,” Nico hummed, leaning into Will’s touch. Then there was a crash from the living room, and Cerberus started barking. _Loudly_. Nico tensed up, pulling away from his boyfriend. “Gods-“ He said softly. “ _Cerberus_! Quiet!” He raised his voice, hoping the dog would obey, but Cerberus didn’t stop. Nico’s head pounded as he rested his hand on Will’s arm, feeling the panic rise in his throat. He tried to swallow it back down, but it formed a hardy lump in his throat. Will helped him sit in a kitchen chair, holding his face gently in his hands. Nico vaguely registered Will telling him something, but his brain didn’t quite process what he’d said, then Will’s warm hands were gone. He heard people talking, and Cerberus finally stopped barking, though Nico’s head still pounded and ached with his fast heart-beats. Nico tried to breathe, but the air kept getting caught in his throat. He felt Cerberus come up to him, licking his hands, and Nico shakily held his head, resting his forehead against his companion’s. The dog was warm, and Nico tried to focus on his hot, panting breaths. He didn’t know how long it was until he could breathe again, but eventually he could, and Will was once again by his side.

“Nico? Are you doing alright?” He asked slowly, gently resting his hand on Nico’s shoulder.

“Y-Yeah, yeah, I’m okay. I’m sorry.” Nico began to sit up, still holding Cerberus’ head in his hands. “It was just - I think it was too much too fast, you know? I just got overwhelmed?” Nico took several deep breaths to slow his racing heart.

“It’s okay, everything is okay. Except your lamp, I guess. The kids accidentally broke it.” Will said. “I’ll clean it up, I don’t want you to get hurt. Do you need anything, Neeks?”

“No, I’m okay.” Nico stood up. “Where are the kids? Were they hurt?”

“No, they weren’t hurt and they’re right here.” Will said.

“Let them come eat while we clean up.” Nico said. “You two need to be careful,”

“I’m sorry, Papa,” Dante stammered, sounding on the verge of tears. “We didn’t mean to!”

“I know, _tesoro mio,_ it’s okay. Just come eat dinner, okay?” Nico told him softly.

“Okay,” Dante murmured, though he still sounded hurt.

“I’m sorry, too, Mr. Nico - It was my fault,” Charlie added, her voice cracking.

“Charlie, I promise it’s okay, your Dad and I are going to get things cleaned up,” He told her. “And I promise you, we’re not mad at you. It was just an accident.”

“Okay, I’m still sorry, though,”

“It’s okay, dear,”

Nico assumed Will was helping the kids get in place with their food, so he moved to the living room, but he was grabbed and pulled back. “Be careful!” Will told him. “You’re _barefoot_ and if you stepped on a shard from the lamp, you’d have to get stitches,”

“I was fine, Will,” Nico protested, frowning at the older man’s words.

“No, you weren’t,” The Alpha guided him around the room, away from the mess, presumably. “Just sit here for right now, okay? You can hold this,” Will sat him down and handed him an object. Nico frowned at the thin fabric texture beneath his fingers.

“Did you give me _lamp shade?_ ” He asked.

“You can’t hurt yourself with a lamp shade can you?” Will teased. “You can go eat with the kids, if you want,”

“It’s okay, Will. I want to help - it _is_ my lamp,” Nico tried to stand up, but will quickly pushed him back into the cushions with a gentle hand.

“Nico, I don’t want you to get hurt, so _please_ just sit down.” Will sighed.

“Okay,” the Italian sighed in defeat, pulling his legs to his chest. “Keep an eye on the kids, please,”

“Of course,” Will hummed. “I’ll help you find a new lamp, later,”

“It’s okay, I was never really bothered by the lighting,” Nico chuckled dryly. He closed his eyes. “Will?”

“Yeah?”

“Come here,”

Nico felt the couch dip next to him beneath Will’s weight. Nico leaned against his side, yawning. Will wrapped an arm around the Omega and kissed his forehead.

“You’re cute, you know that?” Will asked, squeezing his shoulders.

“If you really think so,” Nico hummed. “I’m just tired,”

“Want me to watch the kids while you nap?” Will offered.

“No, it’s okay,” Nico purred, burying his face into Will’s neck. “You’re warm,”

“You’re cold,” Will chuckled, his throat vibrating as he spoke tickled Nico’s nose. “C’mon, we gotta eat and I’ve gotta finish cleaning up. We can cuddle later,”

With a groan of dissatisfaction, Nico sat up, pulling away from the Alpha’s warmth. “Okay, but how Much longer are you going to be cleaning?”

“Just another minute or two, Neeks,” Will stood and set a kiss to the smaller man’s forehead. “Do you want to eat now?”

“No,” Nico said.

“You’re going to eat, though, right?”

“If I didn’t, you’d get mad at me. I’ll eat with you,” Nico stuck his tongue out in the direction of Will’s voice.

“Because you’re so skinny! You’re barely more than skin and bone,” Will told him. “You could get hurt if you don’t eat more, and I don’t want you to get hurt. You shouldn’t want to get hurt either,”

“I’m okay, Will, I promise. I’m eating and drinking, it’s not my fault that I have a high metabolism.” Nico sighed, letting his head fall backwards.

“Well, to make up for that high metabolism, you need to eat more.” Will semi-scolded. “Okay, it’s cleaned up. I’ll vacuum after we eat so I get any smaller pieces I missed.”

“Okay. Help me to the table?” Nico held out his hand, and Will took it, helping him up so he could stand. Will led him around to the kitchen, where Charlie was telling Dante about what to expect from kindergarten. She made it sound fun and easy, and Dante seemed so excited for it.

“Eat, you two. It doesn’t taste as good if it’s cold, you know,” Will chided as he helped Nico sit down, setting his food in front of him. “Your food is in front of you,” Will told him.

“Thank you,” Nico reached out, setting his hand on the box, pulling it to himself. He took a moment to open the box, but got it.

Will sat next to him, opening his own box.

“Daddy?” Charlie asked after a few minutes.

“Yeah, kiddo?” Will looked over to his blond child.

“Are you and Mr. Nico in love?”

Nico choked on a chicken nugget, coughing. Will rubbed his back, handing him his coke. “Wh-Where did that come from, Charlie?” Will asked, staring at his daughter.

“You two are close like Lucas and Mari in my class, and they say that they’re in love with each other. So I wanna know if you and Mr. Nico are in love,” She explained, as if it were obvious.

“It’s - It’s a lot more complicated than what your classmates have,” Nico said once he could breathe again. “Uh, but yes, your father and I are in a romantic relationship,” He said awkwardly.

“ _Why_ did you say it like that? We’re _dating_ ,” Will laughed as his boyfriend colored. “So, the answer is yes, Charlie.”

“What’s being in love?” Dante asked, looking at his Papa and Will, then to Charlie.

Will smiled. “Do you want to try to explain? He’s your son,”

“Yeah,” Nico took a deep breath. “Uh, you know Mickey and Minnie Mouse?”

“Uh-huh,” Dante responded with a nod.

“You know how they kiss and hug, and stuff?” Nico waved his hand vaguely. “They’re in a relationship, and they really care about one another. Will and I care about one another, like Mickey and Minnie,”

“But you and Mr. Will are both boys,” Dante looked down. “I thought that boys could only like girls, and girls could only like boys,”

“ _No!_ ” Nico said quickly. “No, no, honey. Boys can like boys or girls or whoever they want. And girls can like whoever they want, too. It doesn’t matter if they’re a boy or a girl or anything else.

“What if they have different skin?” Dante asked.

“That doesn’t matter, either, _tesoro mio,”_ Nico said. “Love is… _confusing._ And more often than not, it’s blind,”

“Like you!” Dante interrupted.

“Yes, love is blind like me, and you can end up loving someone you’d never expect, because no one can control love. It comes in a lot of different forms, too. Like you might love a friend or a family member.”

“Do you love me?” Dante asked.

“Of course, I love you, Dante!” Nico chuckled. “You’ll understand love more when you’re older, okay?”

“Okay!” Dante nodded as he took a bite of one of his apple slices from his Happy Meal.

Nico let out a long breath through his nose. He reached toward Will and the Texan held his hand. “Kids are _hard_ ,” The Italian whispered, shaking his head, his dark curls bouncing.

“I know, Neeks, I know” Will pulled Nico’s hand up to his lips and kissed his knuckles. “Love you,”

“I love you, too,” Will saw Nico’s lips curl into a small smile.

“Papa,” Dante announced. “I think Mr. Will is good!”

“Why’s that, dear?” Nico hummed.

“He makes you smile - and smiles means happy!” The four year old gave Will a big, toothy smile.

“How sweet,” Nico smiled wider, and Will couldn’t hold back his own grin. “I think you have Dante’s stamp of approval,” The Omega whispered.

“That’s good, but the real question is if Charlie likes you,” Will hummed back. Then, louder, he asked. “Charlie, what do you think about Nico?”

The little girl put a fry in her mouth and blinked at Will, and then stared at Nico. “Jury’s still out,” She said with a shrug,

Will blinked. “Where did you learn that?”

“My teacher. She said that after I asked her how her day was once. I think it means something like _‘I don’t know’_ or something,” Charlie explained. “Am I not supposed to say that?”

“You can, but second graders don’t normally that turn-of-phrase.” Nico said. He rested his hand on Will’s arm. “She’s smart,” He whispered.

“I know,” Will smiled, proud of his daughter.

“You know _what?”_ Charlie asked, her voice somewhere between cocky and curious.

“I know I have a smart daughter,” Will told her as she beamed in pride.

Nico laughed. “Even if the jury’s out for you, Miss Charlie, I think you’re a great kid.”

“What about me, Papa?” Dante chirped.

“Well, hmm,” Nico pretended to think really hard about his pup’s question. “I think I’m biased on this, but I’ll say you’re the cutest kid I’ve never seen,”

“That doesn’t make sense,” Charlie piped in. “You can’t see,”

“No, I can’t, which is why I said _‘never seen.’”_ Nico told her. “It’s just a play on words.”

“Oh,” She said. “Okay,”

Nico chuckled and squeezed Will’s hand tightly. Kids and family were hard, but he was glad he had Will by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see anything in this fic let me know! Want any characters to show up? Leave a comment! I have a vague idea for where things are going, but I want you guys to see things that you'd enjoy, so don't be scared to put your ideas out there!  
> I love you guys and thank you so, so much for reading! I really appreciate the positivity you guys are putting into my comments.  
> Stick around for the next chapter guys! Stay safe!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honest question for you guys - would you like the chapters to stay long or would you rather have shorter chapters? I know some people don't like reading that much, so these longer chapters would make them not want to read it, so what do you guys think? Should I tone down my word count or keep going strong as long as I can? Leave a comment of what you think, if you'd like :)

Will was warm. Nico didn’t know why, but the Alpha was always so much warmer than everyone else. Nico didn’t mind it, in fact, he enjoyed his warmth, especially in those quiet moments, wrapped in one another’s arms. The kids were asleep in the living room, hiding in a blanket fort Nico was hesitant on letting them make, but Will assured him it was okay. While they kids slept in their fort, Nico curled up on his side with Will wrapped almost protectively around him.

Nico rarely felt safe with other people, but Will somehow managed to be an exception from the get-go. The Alpha made him laugh and feel loved unconditionally, and Nico couldn’t get enough of it.

The Omega took a deep breath, inhaling Will’s scent, letting the feeling of security wash over him like a hot a bath. He fell in love with Will all over again in that moment - his warmth, the steady rhythm of his breathing, his scent - _everything._ Nico loved it. He loved Will.

“Mm, Neeks?” Will’s gravelly voice broke through the silence that hung thick in the air. In that moment, he would have given anything to wake up with Will again and again.

“Hey,” Nico mumbled. “You good?”

“Yeah, come here,” Will said, despite being closer to Nico than anyone else had been in years, and pressed a kiss to his head. “You’re beautiful, you know that?”

Nico scoffed, but sad nothing. He didn’t know what he looked like. Will shifted behind him, pushing Nico onto his back, his hands pressed on either side of the Omega’s head, _caging him in_. Nico sucked in a sharp breath.

“Don’t scoff - you’re gorgeous, Omega,” Will told him, his voice nothing but gentle, but the words still echoed in Nico’s head.

_You’re gorgeous, Omega._

Nico pressed his hands to Will’s chest, pushing him away. Will moved easily - so much easier than the other Alpha had. Nico sat up and moved away from his boyfriend, his worked still reverberating in his head, twisting into words of torment and cruelty.

 _You’re gorgeous, Omega_.

Nico stood from the bed and easily found his way into the bathroom before locking the door behind him. He splashed water on his face. Soft knocks came from the other side of the door as Nico washed away his panic.

“Nico, is everything okay?” Will asked, his voice heavily laced with worry. Nico dumbed with the lock before opening it. Will stepped inside and rested his hand on Nico’s forehead, then his cheek. “Are you feeling alright?” Will whispered. “Did I say something to upset you?”

Nico swallowed, and wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s neck, Will’s strong arms slipped around his waist, holding him close, protecting him. Nico blinked away his tears and searched for the right words to say.

“Dante,” He choked out, hesitant. “Dante is the result of a man - an Alpha - uh, _forcing himself_ on me,” He took a shaky breath, his voice barely above a whisper. “I’d just moved here, to my apartment, and my dad went back home because of work, and he finally trusted me enough to be able to stay on my own. One of my neighbors who lived across the hall was a nice enough man, but we rarely spoke or interacted. Ah, one day, I had started my heat early, or I’d lost track of it, I’m not sure, but I wasn’t at home. So I tried to get back as fast as I could, but when I got here, I couldn’t get my keys to work - and he showed up and helped. He got me inside and to my room, then he locked the door. He -“ Nico cut off with a sob, his mind tortured by the memory, the sensations and the fear. He couldn’t bear it.

“He raped you,” Will whispered the rest of Nico’s sentence. “You had Cerberus, though, right? Why didn’t he do anything?”

“He locked the door, and Cerberus couldn’t get in,” Nico shuddered. “He was barking the whole time. He growled and barked. When the Alpha finally left, Cerberus attacked him immediately.”

“My gods,” Will murmured. “I’m so sorry,”

“He tried to sue me and get Cerberus put down,” Nico continued, shaking, but he _needed_ to get this off his chest. He needed to talk about it to someone. “But my dad’s a lawyer with a big firm. Wefound out I was pregnant a few weeks into the case, and we managed to win. After everything, he was arrested for assault,”

“Is he still in jail?” Will asked.

“Yeah, and when he gets out, he owes a lot of money to my dad, the court and even more to me and Dante. We fought to get child support,” Nico gave a heartless chuckle, not feeling particularly amused at the moment.

Will’s hug tightened in that moment. “Thank you for trusting me with this. I know it must’ve been hard to talk about. I’m sorry I upset you,”

“It’s okay, you didn’t know,” Will’s neck was warm, and Nico leaned against it, breathing in a sweet scent of summer and sunshine.

“Is there anything I can do to avoid upsetting you in the future? Like anything I shouldn’t do or say?” Will asked, one of his hands drifted up Nico’s back, settling on the back of his head, his blunt fingernails gently scratching at the Omega’s scalp comfortingly.

“For one, don’t say _that_ again,” Nico said. “And please, don’t pin me down or cage me in,”

“Say what? That you’re gorgeous?”

“The whole sentence - I - _he_ said it a lot and I just - It makes me feel, I don’t know. _Disgusting._ Like I have maggots and worms crawling around in my stomach and lungs, eating away at my heart.” Nico swallowed and took a deep breath. “What time is it?”

“Ah, about two in the morning, I think,” Will told him. “Want me to check on the kids?”

“Please?” Nico asked, pulling away slowly, his hands sliding down Will’s arms until they entwined with the Alpha’s larger, warmer hands. “I want to make sure Dante is okay,”

“Is that why you’re so protective of Dante?” Will asked suddenly, his hands squeezing Nico’s.

“I - A bit, I guess. According to his doctors, he’s an Omega - like me. And I just -“ Nico worked his jaw, trying to find the right words.

“You don’t want him to get hurt like you did?” Will offered, leading him through the apartment to the living room.

“Yeah. And there’s only so much I can do for him - I’m _blind,_ after all. And an Omega, at that. I - I can’t protect him the way I’d like to. I can’t let him have the freedom that most kids his age have, because he could get hurt, and there’s nothing I can do about it. If I left him on his own at the park, like other parents do their children, he could get hurt or kidnapped and I would never know.” Tears burned Nico’s eyes, fear gripping his heart with painful, icy talons. “I - I just want my baby to be safe,” He whispered at last.

Will’s arm wrapped around his shoulders, squeezing tightly. “That’s why I’m here,” He told him. “I can keep an eye on Dante for you, if you want,”

Nico sniffled, and smiled softly, though his heart still ached with fear. “Thank you,”

“Anything for you,” Will’s lips pressed against Nico’s head. “Here, Dante’s asleep here. Just sit down,” Will’s voice was soft and deep.He kept his hands on Nico’s back until the omega was sitting next to his baby.

Nico reached out slowly, his hand bumping into Dante. “Where’s his head?” He asked Will, his voice hushed as not to wake the children. The other man took a gentle hold to Nico’s arm and moved it toward the left, guiding his hand to Dante’s cheek. “Thanks,” Nico hummed, his fingers gently running over the soft, malleable planes of his son’s face - rubbing his cheek and forehead, his fingers slipping through his soft curls - or knots, Nico couldn’t tell. “Will?”

“Yeah?” Will’s hand rested on Nico’s shoulder, a reminder and a reassurance that the Alpha was there for him.

“Does Dante look anything like me?” Nico asked,

“He does. You both have the same curly black hair - though, yours is a lot longer. And he has your smile, too. Oh, he pouts just like you do, a little wrinkle forms between his eyebrows and he sticks out his bottom lip, just like you,” Will’s finger brushed up the middle of Nico’s forehead, and the Omega assumed that was where his so-called wrinkle formed. “His eyes though, they’re more of a honey brown or a hazel color. Your eyes are much darker, more like chocolate or coffee,”

“Hm,” Nico’s thumb brushed over Dante’s cheekbone. “What about you? What do you and Charlie look like?”

“For one, we’re both blond - curly hair, though much more tame than yours. She looks a lot more like her mom, though. Both of us have blue eyes. Oh, and I have a wonderful jawline.” Will hummed. “Nice cheekbones, too. I’m _very_ handsome. If you could see, you’d swoon like a schoolgirl,”

Nico stifled a laugh as his partner leaned against him, nuzzling his hair and holding him close with kind hands. “Shut up, you _toad!_ ” Nico hissed, pushing him off. “You’re going to wake them,” He shook his head as Will moved away, though not very far. “Come on, I’m tired,” Nico yawned. He dropped a kiss to Dante’s cheek before standing up. Will wrapped an arm around his waist and guided him back to his bedroom.

“Hey, Nico?” Will asked, closing Nico’s door as the Omega climbed into bed.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you,” Will sighed, sliding into bed with the smaller man. “For trusting me, I mean. I know that _that_ was probably really hard for you to talk about - to relive. But thank you for trusting me with the information. I’m going to be here for you no matter what,”

“I don’t think I’ve ever trusted someone the way I trust you,” Nico cupped his cheek in his hand, his cold fingertips a stark contrast against Will’s heated skin, before he leaned in and kissed him. “I love you, Will,”

“I love you, too,” Will’s cheek moved as the Alpha smiled, nuzzling into Nico’s touch. Will guided Nico to lay on his chest, and the Omega went willingly. “Night, Neeks.”

Nico hummed and was asleep in several minutes. Will grinned, feeling so much love and affection for the small man on his chest, and soon followed him into the depths of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this one is somehow shorter than the rest, but Oh well.  
> If you want to see anything in this fic let me know! Want any characters to show up? Leave a comment! I have a vague idea for where things are going, but I want you guys to see things that you'd enjoy, so don't be scared to put your ideas out there!  
> Have a nice day and Thank you for reading!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a bit longer to update, I'm trying not to have months between each chapter. Anyway, enjoy!

When Nico awoke, he knew he was alone. His bed was cold, despite the fact he remembered falling asleep next to Will. _Curled up with Will._ Nico pushed the comforter off his body and set his bare feet against the floor. He heard voices in the apartment, and he tensed up. He slipped through the hall, his fingers brushing the rough texture.

“Sh, you two, you’re going to wake Nico if you keep making so much noise,” He recognized the voice talking. _Will_. He sighed, his nerves relaxing.

“It’s okay, I’m already awake.” Nico said, stepping away from the wall.

“Hey, Sleeping Beauty,” He heard Will say from somewhere to the right. “I was making breakfast while those two tried to clean up the living room.” Will kissed Nico’s cheek before running his fingers through Nico’s hair. “You’ve got crazy bedhead.” He chuckled.

“Oh, shush,” Nico swatted his hand away and shook out his hair. Suddenly, his arm was being pulled down and Nico went with it, sucking in a sharp breath. Little arms wrapped around his neck, and Nico took in his son’s scent. “Morning, Dante,” He hummed, scooping up his little boy. “How did you sleep last night? You didn’t stay up all night, I hope,”

“No, we fell ‘sleep,” Dante hummed, nuzzling Nico’s neck. “We was sleepy,”

Nico crooned happily as he held his son close. “My sleepy boy,”

Dante giggled out, “Not sleepy _now_ , Papa!” As the Omega bombarded his baby with kisses. Nico heard Will laugh.

“I”m going to finish up breakfast, okay?” Will kissed Nico’s forehead. “I’m making pancakes.” Nico nodded before setting his pup down. Nico heard his little feet running, hopefully to go help Charlie finish cleaning. Nico followed, leaning on the back of the couch as they cleaned.

Nico heard Cerberus bark out a greeting of sorts, and felt him head-butt Nico’s leg. The Omega scratched his dog’s chin, hearing his leg hit the floor in a steady rhythm. “Hey, Will?” Nico called.

“Yeah what’s up?” Will’s voice filtered from the kitchen.

“Did you feed Cerberus?”

“No, I didn’t - I wasn’t aware he was fed this early,” Will’s voice was clearer - presumably because he entered the room.

“It’s okay, listen, there’s a box in the cabinet above the counter next to the fridge. It’s the dog food, and his bowl is over by the window if the kids didn’t move it,” Nico said. “Oh, and could you check his water too?”

“On it,” Will said. “How do you know where everything is?”

“I put it there, and if it’s always in the same spot, I can find it. That’s why the layout of my apartment hasn’t changed since I moved in.” Nico smiled, unsure if Will saw it.

“That’s really smart,” Will chuckled, pressing a kiss to Nico’s forehead as he passed and Nico had to resist the urge to lean into the Alpha’s touch. Will moved away, and Cerberus followed the smell of his food.

Nico sighed and rolled his shoulders. “Have you two finished cleaning up?” He asked.

“Yes, sir!” Charlie said. “We need to put the cushions back on the couch, but they’re too big and heavy,”

“I’ll take care of them, don’t worry,” Will hummed before Nico could say anything. “There’s a few pancakes on the counter. Nico, could you get them for the kids?”

Nico hummed his agreement, stepping away from the back of the couch. He walked to the kitchen, opening that cabinet with the plates and pulled several out. He slide his fingers over the counter top until they bumped into the warm plate holding the pancakes. He reached into a nearby drawer and pulled out forks, he used one to move the pancakes to the plates for the kids. “Just one for both of you?”

“If we want more when we’re done, can we have more?” Charlie asked, her voice right next to Nico.

“After everyone’s gotten food, yes,” Nico smiled. “Go sit down, I’ll bring it to you,” He picked up the plates and forks and set them on the table. “I’ll get the butter and syrup,” He told them. He turned back to the kitchen, and immediately ran face first into something, knocking him off balance.

That something was Will, who caught him before he fell. “Hey, careful,” He said. “I can get everything,”

“You made breakfast, let me help,” Nico frowned, resetting his balance on his own feet. “Besides, I know where everything is,” Will was silent for a moment.

“I rolled my eyes at you,” He said quickly, and Nico snorted a short laugh before easily slipping around the Alpha. He quickly grabbed everything from the kitchen as he heard Will set his plate. “Hey, Neeks, how many do you want?”

“Ah, two is fine,” Nico hummed, returning to the table, setting the butter and syrup on the wooden surface.

“Papa? Can help me cut pancakes?” Dante asked, his little hand caught onto Nico’s shirt, holding tightly as if Nico would disappear.

“Of course, _mio caro_ ,” he smiled. “Can’t promise you it’ll be perfect, though,” He quickly spread a bit of butter on the food before (more than likely) sloppily cutting it - he couldn’t tell how well he was doing, but hoped the pieces were small enough.

“Here’s your syrup,” Will added, and Nico heard the pop of the cap. “Nico, you go ahead and start eating, I’ve got these two,”

“Will-“

“Sit and eat,” Will insisted, though his voice was far from forceful. “I’ve got things taken care of. I promise,”

“I - Are you sure? You _know_ I’m not helpless,” Nico frowned.

“Yes, I’m sure. Now eat your pancakes,” Will semi-scolded him in a tone that reminded Nico of the one he’d used back on their first date. He shook his head at the memory and took his seat nonetheless. “You’re food’s in front of you,” Nico’s skin prickled with yet another wave of _deja vu._

“Thanks,” He felt for his fork. “Pass the syrup when you’re done, please?” Will handed him the bottle before sitting down - Nico heard him pull out the chair. He poured a generous amount of syrup onto his breakfast before setting the bottle on the table once more. As he began to eat, Will spoke.

“I was talking to my mom on the phone a few days ago, and she wanted to know if I would be able to come home for Thanksgiving. Unfortunately, I have to work then, but I told her I’d have time off in December, so I could visit for Christmas. She said that’d be fine, and so I’ve been wondering, Nico, if you and Dante would like to come with us,” Will offered. “It’s a bit way off, but I figured it’s be polite to ask early.”

Nico nearly choked on his pancake. “You want me to meet your mother?”

“My whole family, really. My aunt and uncle, my grandparent, my great-grandmother. My dogs,” Will rambled. “You can say no, if you’re not comfortable with it, or have different plans.”

“No - No plans. My family lives in Los Angeles, and I don’t want to fly across the country with nothing but a four year old.” Nico said. “I’d love to meet your family, on the condition you meet mine first,” He couldn’t stop the grin forming on his face.

“Oh?” Will stuttered. “I think I saw your father once. Back in high school.”

“And?”

“He was terrifying.” Will said with such sincerity, Nico laughed.

“He’s not that bad. But he and my mom are going to be visiting for Thanksgiving - partially because my dad has some work here to do. We’re planning on meeting at my sister’s. Would you two like to join us, assuming you’re not working in the evening?”

“No, I’ve got the morning shift - six to three, I think.” Will said. “I’ll go with you, though I may be dead on my feet,”

“I’ll be sure you won’t have to do much,” Nico smiled. “Speaking of work, do you have to go in today?”

“This evening yeah,”

“Need me to watch Charlie?”

“Already arranged a babysitter.” WIll’s hand wrapped around Nico’s.

“Okay, I was just making sure,”

After breakfast, Nico took his time cleaning up and washing dishes. He hummed an old song his mother used to sing as Will played with the kids in the living room. After Will turned on the TV for them, he entered the kitchen,

“Hey,” He hummed, wrapping his arms around Nico’s waist. “Need any help?”

“Do the dishes look clean?”

“Yeah,”

“Then, no, not really. Thank you, anyway. Are the kids doing alright?”

“They’re watching Disney Channel,” Will hummed, his chin resting on Nico’s shoulder. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m good, do you really want to help me?” Nico asked, and Will hummed a positive. “Could you start putting the clean dishes in the drainer?” Will let go and picked up a dish to presumably do as Nico asked.

“Can I ask you a question?” Will asked, almost randomly.

“You just did, but go ahead,” Nico chuckled.

“Do you work? I mean - I know you’re blind, but there have to be jobs that blind people can do, right? And you’ve got to take care of Dante and -“

“ _Will,”_ Nico laughed. “Yes, I work, and I don’t live off my parent,”

“Where do you work?” Will asked, his voice quiet, almost timid.

“I’m currently working at a small law firm. Nothing fancy, just a secretary job while I’m working on getting my law degree,” Nico mused. “Just following in Dad’s footsteps,”

“Mr. Nico di Angelo, a _lawyer,”_ Will laughed. “I never thought you’d want to go into law.”

“It’s mostly to get a stable pay. Personally I’d rather go into music or art,” Nico sighed through his nose, holding out a clean plate for Will to take.

“You’ve never struck me as the artistic type,” Will took the plate. “Honestly, you’re more like the type of person who’d work at a cemetery or a funeral home,”

“Oh, shut up,” Nico laughed, flicking warm, soapy water towards Will’s voice.

The Alpha laughed and gently hit Nico with a dish rag. “You always wore those skull shirts, Neeks. How could someone not assume you’d end up working with dead bodies, or making dead bodies,”

“You thought I’d _kill someone?_ ” Nico blinked incredulously. “I’m not stupid - back in high school I was short and scrawny, not to mention _blind._ _How_ , pray tell, could I kill people?”

“Voodoo,” Will said without skipping a beat. “A lot of people thought you gave up your sight in order to control supernatural things,” He sounded dead serious.

“What about you? Did you believe it?”

“Honestly? For a long time I did, but then I saw you accidentally run into a wall and I figured you weren’t so bad,”

“You-You saw me run into a wall?” Nico felt this face heat up, trying to remember the occasion. _When had he run into a wall at school?_

“It’s okay, don’t panic,” Will kissed his temple. “I promise, Death Breath,”

Something in Nico’s stomach twisted into knots. “ _Death Breath?_ Really?”

“I think it’s cute,” Will protested.

“I hate you,”

“No you don’t,” Will was grinning, he _had_ to be. Nico splashed more water onto him and then he felt Will’s strong arms wrap around his waist, easily lifting him off the floor.

 _“William!”_ Nico hissed, his throat tightening in slight panic.

“Say you love me, ad I’ll put you down,” Will laughed, his hold tightened protectively.

_“Put me down,”_

“Say you love me!”

“ _William Andrew Solace!”_ Nico snapped. “ _Put me down!”_

“Nico di Angelo, admit you love me,”

Nico slumped against him in defeat. “I love you,”

His feet touched the floor and be breathed out a sigh of relief, and Will pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “I love you, too,” He said quietly, sweetly.

Nico sighed and wrapped his arms around Will’s torso, his cheek pressed to his warm chest. The Omega nuzzled into the soft fabric of Will’s shirt as he listened to his steady heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Thank you for reading, and I always appreciate Kudos and Comments! I have the next chapter completely written (on paper) and it's very long (it's 6 papers, written front and back) and I'll do my best to get it out to you guys ASAP! Thanks, once again for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far the longest chapter I've written, and honestly I wanted to split it in two, but if I did, it would've sounded awkward from either end, so I kept it as one very long chapter. I hope that this will tide you guys over until the next chapter.  
> Also, there is a lot of Italian spoken in this chapter, so I added translations in the end notes so you guys can understand what is being said, unlike Will, who is very confused by the whole conversation.  
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to comment and drop a kudos if you haven't already. Thank you so much for reading!  
> Also I have a few other Solangelo fics up if you crave more of my writing. (I don't see why you would, but by all means, check those fics out if you want.)

Will paced his living room, chewing on his thumb nail. He was about to officially meet Nico’s family. He’d gotten a glimpse of his father when they were back n high school, once. Nico’s father had been tall and imposting, so unlike his small, scrawny son.

“Daddy?” Charlie asked, sitting on the couch. She’d decided to wear a red knit sweater underneath her beloved overalls with poorly sewn patches in the knees. (Will could not sew, but at lease the holes were repaired!) “Is something wrong?”

“I’m just nervous,” He admitted to his daughter. He checked his watch, sucking in a sharp breath. “We’ve gotta go. Come on, Kiddo,” She jumped off the couch and followed him to the door. “Sure you don’t need a jacket?”He asked as he pulled one over his shoulders.

“I’m fine,” She said, her tiny hand slipping into Will’s. “Now _go,_ we can’t be late,”

Will let out a breath. “Right as always, Charlie,” He laughed.

Wen they were situated in the car, Will was about to pull out of the driveway, but then remembered the cheese cake he’d bought. He told Charlie to stay put before running inside. He pulled it out of the fridge as his phone began to ring in his back pocket.

Without looking, he answered, distracted. “Hello, Dr. William Solace speaking,”

A laugh filtered through the phone. _“I know who you are, Will,”_ Nico chuckled. _“I was just wondering if you were on your way,”_

“Yeah, Charlie and I were about to head out, but I forgot the cheese cake. We’re leaving now.” Will said, locking his house’s door before making his way back to the car.

_“You made cheese cake?”_ Nico sounded surprised.

“You over estimate my cooking abilities, Nico,” He said, setting the cake in the passenger seat before buckling in. “I bought it,”

_“I figured as such. Cheese cake is hard to make,”_ Nico sighed again, then said something away from the phone. _“Dante says hello,”_

“Tell him we say hi back,” Will chuckled, continuing down the road.

_“Oh, I should say, my brother-in-law, Frank, he’s lactose intolerant.”_ Nico mentioned. _“Well, brother-in-law_ to be. _He and Hazel are engaged.”_

“Will I be your date to their wedding?” Will teased.

_“Well, I’d love you too,”_ Nico’s voice held and edge of humor and embarrassment.

“Then it’s settled. But, right now I need to focus on driving, so we’ll talk more about this later, okay? I should be at your place in maybe fifteen minutes?” Will hummed as he turned a corner. “Ten, if traffic’s good,”

_“Alright, see you soon,”_

“See you. I love you, Neeks,”

_“I love you, too,”_ He hummed before Will hung up.

“Hey, Daddy?” Charlie asked. “Can I ask you a question?”

“What’s up, kiddo?” Will glanced at her through the rearview mirror.

“Are you and Mr. Nico going to get married?”

Will almost choked. “Where did that come from?”

“You mentioned someone’s wedding, so I was wondering if you two would get married.” Charlie explained. “You love each other, don’t you?”

“Yes, we do love each other, but marriage is a big deal. And an even bigger step in our relationship. We both need to be ready for it.” Will tried to explain. Would he like to marry Nico? A million times, yes. Does Nico want to marry _him?_ The answer scared Will.

“Did you marry my mom?” Charlie asked, becoming uncharacteristically quiet. “Did you love her?”

“Yes, I did.” Will said. “And I still do.”

“Do you regret marrying her?”

“No, nor do I regret having you.” Will hummed. “I love you, Charlie,”

“Love you, too, Old Man,” She giggled, returning to her normal self as if nothing had happened.

“Oh, hush,”

* * *

Will knocked on the door four times in rapid succession. It was a little sign to let Nico know who was there. The door opened slightly, revealing Nico’s messy black hair.

“Will?” He asked, slowly sniffing the hair.

“The one and only,” Will chuckled. “You guys ready to go?”

“Yeah, let me feed Cerberus before we go. Could you get Dante, please?” Nico opened the door more and stepped away, allowing them room to enter as he called his dog for feeding. Will stepped into the apartment, Charlie at his heels.

“Hi!” Dante called from the couch, smiling widely. Apparently, Nico has decided to dress him in a green sweatshirt and overalls, very similar to Charlie, Will mused. _It was cute._

“Hey, Buddy, you ready?” Will asked, scooping up the little boy and balancing him on his hip.

“Yessir!” Dante continued to beam up at him. “Papa? Got Cerbie?”

“I got him, _mio caro._ Will, are we ready to go?” Nico asked, rubbing his dog’s head while leaning on his cane.

“Yep, let’s go. You’re going to have to tell me the address again, though,” Will said as he helped file everyone out of the apartment, turning the lights off and locking the door behind them.

After everyone was settled in the car; Nico in the passenger seat, holding the cheese cake in his lap, and the kids in the back seat while Will was driving, Nico gave him the directions to punch into the GPS on his phone and they were off.

The ride was peaceful enough, mostly in silence. Though, once, Nico had said, “We were supposed to turn there,” and Will almost panicked before he remembered that the cackling Omega was _blind._

“You are horrible, Nico. Absolutely _terrible_. You’re setting a bad example for our children. Now, they’re going to grow up and be rebellious punks and they’ll be in jail before they graduate high school -“

**_“TURN LEFT IN ONE MILE.”_ **

“Shut up,” Will told the GPS. Nico’s laugh was light and happy and Will’s heart soared in his chest, and he couldn’t stop the smile from forming on his own lips. He _loved_ it when Nico laughed, and he’d do anything to make him do it again.

* * *

Will’s nerves were on fire, buzzing with fear and anxiety. Nico wrapped his arm around Will’s.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay,” Nico smiled at him, Dante was sitting on his hip, his little hands bunching up his Papa’s shirt. Charlotte was tucked into Will’s other side, looking as nervous as Will felt.

“Yeah, okay. Okay. Should I knock?” Will asked.

Nico sighed and unwrapped his arm from Will’s and knocked on the door. A few moments later, a young woman opened the door, her skin the color of chocolate. “Nico!” She swept the young Omega up into a right hug which he returned gratefully.

“Hi, Hazel,” Nico chuckled. “I hope we’re not too late,”

“Oh, no, no, you guys are fine. Now, come in - you need to introduce this tall blondie to everyone,” She grinned, pulling away, then turned her attention to Dante. “There’s my favorite nephew!” She cried, pulling him away from Nico.

“Don’t hurt him, Hazel,” Nico shook his head. “Come on,” He held Will’s hand as they went inside. Dante laughed as Hazel played with him, babbling happily. Will held the cheese cake in one hand, and Charlie held his arm. Nico pulled away slowly, sniffing the air. “Hazel? Where is everyone?”

“They’re out back, Dad’s helping Frank with the grill,” Hazel smiled. “Your mom, I think is in the kitchen.”

“Thank you,” Nico said. “Will, could you take me to the kitchen? I haven’t been here in a while,”

“Yeah, here,” Will took Nico’s arm again and guided him through the house to the kitchen, which was thankfully easy to find and smelled _heavenly_. In the kitchen, a woman stood over a bot on the stover, her long black hair was tied into an intricate bun, softly streaked with silver.

Nico sniffed the air. “What’s for dinner? Spaghetti?”

The woman turned around, surprised. “Nico!” The woman abandoned her pot and rushed toward Nico, wrapping her arms around him in such a tight hug, Will feared his ribs would break. “How have you been?” She pulled away, holding Nico’s face in her hands. “You’ve been eating and sleeping well?”

“Yes, Mama,” Nico laughed, nuzzling into her touch. “What about you? You haven’t been overworking yourself, have you?”

“No, no, your father has made sure I haven’t been taking on more than I’m capable of,” She kissed Nico’s forehead. “And who are these two, if you don’t mind me asking.”

“This is Will Solace, we’ve been dating for several months, and his daughter, Charlie,” Nico said, then turned toward his companions. “And this is my amazing mother, Maria di Angelo,”

Will held out his hand, and Maria took it, smiling kindly. “It’s lovely to meet you, Will. I hope you’ve been taking good care of my son,”

“Of course, and we brought cheese cake,” Will said, lifting the box as if to present it like a prize on a game show.

“That’s lovely, I’m sure there’s room in the fridge,” Maria smiled. She was such a kind woman, Will felt all his anxieties melting away and he was smiling back at her with ease. As he moved to pt the cheese cake in the fridge, Maria began taking to Charlie, and very quickly, his daughter came out of her shell. “Will, you have a wonderful daughter,” Maria commented.

Will grinned, closing the refrigerator door. “And you have a wonderful son,” He found himself saying without much thought. When he turned, Nico’s face was bright red with embarrassment.

“Well, aren’t you sweet? Do you want to help me cook, Charlie?” The little girl nodded enthusiastically, her blond waves bouncing. “Is that alright, Will?”

“Yeah, that’s alright. If she gets hurt, let me know,” Will said. “Sometimes she gets herself into unwanted trouble,”

“Of course, but I’ll do what I can to prevent her from getting hurt. I raised Nico, after all,” Maria chuckled.

_“Mama!”_ Nico somehow managed to turn a deeper shade of red. “I was _not_ a problem child,”

“I didn’t say you were. Now, go talk to your father. Also, where is my grandson?” Maria frowned at them.

“Dante’s with Hazel. She kind of stole him,” Nico sighed. “Will? Are you ready to meet my father?”

“Nope.” Will leaned against the fridge with him arms crossed. “I think I’ll stay right here with your mom. I think she likes me,”

“Oh, Hades isn’t that bad,” Maria laughed. “Besides, I’m cooking and Nico needs someone to help him out back,”

“Alright, but if I don’t make it out alive, Charlie goes to my mom and Nico gets all my worldly possessions,” Will sighed. “Well, let’s go,” He pushed off the fridge and rested his hand on Nico’s shoulder. “Where do we. . . “

“There’s a sliding door in the living room.” Maria said. “You can’t miss it,”

“Thank you,” Will said as he guided Nico through the house. He still used his cane, though he relied on Will mostly. Will slid open the door and helped Nico stepped onto the back deck. Hazel had Dante bouncing in her lap while a tall chubby-muscular man stood next to an outdoor grill, trembling next to an even taller, pale man dressed in all black.

The man in black turned, his dark eyes landed on Will and the blond felt as if his soul was going to be torn from his body. The stare only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity. The man stepped away from the grill and approached the duo, and Will thought he was going to die.

“Nico,” The man said, resting his hand on his son’s shoulder. “It’s good to see you,”

Nico grinned. “Why are you being so formal?” Then he hugged, the man, and his father smiled softly.

“Who is your friend?” Hades asked, those endless black eyes once more landed on Will.

“This is Will, my boyfriend -his daughter, Charlie, is in the kitchen with Mom,” Will said, pulling away. “Will, this is my Father, Hades, one of the best lawyers in the world.”

Hades held out his hand. “Hello, Will,”

Will took his hand, then without thinking, said, “Howdy,” He smiled, but he felt his soul shatter, torn apart by panic and humiliation. Nico stifled a laugh.

“You’ll have to excuse him. He’s from Texas.” Nico laughed, the corners of his eyes crinkling in amusement.

“I see,” Hades withdrew his hand. Will wanted to die. He’d told Nico’s father, _one of the most intimidating men he’d ever met, “Howdy.”_ “Well, I’d better get back to helping Frank before he sets something on fire. Again.” He turned away, back to the other man at the grill.

Willow nodded, trying to remember. “Frank is Hazel’s fiancee, right?”

“Yeah,” Nico replied. “He’s an Olympic archer. He also a war veteran, but he wasn’t in for too long.”

“Ah,” Will nodded. “I see,”

“He’s a sweet guy,” Hazel popped in, holding Dante. “You want your kid back?”

“Yes, please,” Nico took Dante from his sister.

“Come on, I’m going to get some drinks. You guys relax for now, okay?” Hazel said.

Nico agreed and Will helped him sit in one of the chairs at the table. Will sat next to him as Dante babbled about something he and Hazel had tased about. The Alpha tried to ease his nerves by taking in several deep breaths. Nico cocked his head, frowning.

“Are you okay, Will?” He asked, reaching out.

“Yeah, I’m okay. I’m just nervous about the impression I’m making on your family. I think I messed things up - especially with your dad,” Will ran a hand down his dace, his voice dropping into a nervous whisper.

“I doubt that,”

“You didn’t see the look he gave me. It felt like he was staring straight into my soul.” Will shuddered, glancing to Hades and Frank, who’s backs were still turned to them. “I thought he was going to kill me,”

“Oh, he’s just like that,” Hazel said as she reappeared, holding a tray of drinks. “Tea? We have sweet tea and Maria mad one with pomegranates and lime,”

“Gimme,” Nico held out his hand. “I want a cup before Dad drinks it all.”

Hazel chuckled as she passed the cup over. “Here’s a normal sweet tea for Dante,” She set a plastic cup on the table in front of them. “Will? What would you like?”

“I’ll take a sweet tea, please,” Hazel easily passed it over, He took a sip and sighed at the familiar taste. “My mom used to make tea like this,”

“Maybe, it’s a southern thing,” Nico hummed, setting his pomegranate tea down. “Hazel was born in New Orleans,”

“I lived there most my life, then Alaska, then California, where I met Frank, and now I’m here,” Hazel nodded.

“Texas, born and raised, then California for high school.” Willsaid. “Then New York for university and med school. Now I’m here,”

“It’s a southern thing,”Nico chuckled again.

“Whatever you say,” Hazel shook her head, her curly hair bouncing around her head.

“If you don’t mind me asking - how are you two related?” Will asked. “I mean, do you have different moms or is Hazel adopted or something? I’m sorry, that’s probably insensitive -”

“Same dad, different moms,” Hazel said. “Dad always said it was a drunken affair or something, he paid child support and such when he found out I existed. When we were living in Alaska, my mom died - and I was sent to live with Nico and his family. Maria was very forgiving and she has always treated me like her own daughter. She still does,”

“Wow, Maria sounds like a wonderful woman,” Will smiled.

“She is,” Nico, Hazel _and_ Hades all said. Will saw Frank nod his head in agreement out of the corner of his eye.

“Who is what?” Maria asked, stepping outside, Charlie right behind her. Maria set some pitchers of tea on the table as Charlie all but ran to Will’s side.

“You’re wonderful,” Hades smiled at his wife, and for the first time, Will wasn’t scared of him.

“She really is,” Charlie told her father. “She’s so nice and smart and she’s really, really good at cooking. _So much_ better than you,”

“Charlotte,” Will sighed. “I’m not _that_ bad at cooking,” He turned to Nico. “Am I?”

“You could do better, if you wanted to,” Nico his his grin in his drink. Will let out a sigh. “You lack the passion, Will,”

“Passion? In cooking?” The blond snorted.

“Yes,” Maria said. “You have to love what you’re making. You need to put your heart and soul into each recipe, or else it will come out bland and heartless. Also use the right seasonings.”

“Right,” Will nodded. “Don’t want to use the wrong seasonings,”

It was probably the most unconventional Thanksgiving dinner Will had ever been to - As it turned out, Maria and Nico were both born in Italy and never celebrated the American holiday; Hades was from Greece and Frank was Chinese-Canadian. The only reason the whole family was there was because of Hazel. Will found it sweet that so many people would do something for someone, just because they were family.

Maria had made a wonderful pasta that wasn’t spaghetti, like Nico had teased when they first arrived. Will didn’t know what it was called, but it was delicious, and he asked if he could get the recipe. Nico told him that I was a secret family recipe - one of hundreds, apparently - and as Will was far from being in the di Angelo bloodline, he’d never be able to read them.

“Technically, they go to me, next. But I’m blind, and they’re all written down in Italian. Dante will be the real next in line,” Nico told him. “It’s tradition, Will.”

“I get it, tradition is tradition.” Will nodded, understanding the importance.

Frank and Hades had grilled the turkey, for no traditional reason, other than Hazel wanted to try it. Will thought it was delicious, smokey and juicy. He’d never grilled a turkey before, but he found it greatly enjoyable.

After the main course of food, Maria and Hazel went inside to get dessert - Will’s cheese cake, an Italian cream cake and a peach cobbler. Everything except Will’s cheese cake was dairy free, which Frank found disappointing, because the cheese cake looked good.

“I’m sorry, man. I didn’t know you were lactose intolerant,” Will apologized. “Next time, I’ll try to find a dairy free one,”

Frank shook his head. “No, no it’s alright. I promise,”

“But I insist,” Will smiled.

“Oh no,” Nico groaned. “We’re stuck in a never ending cycle of nice guys,” Will felt his face heat up.

“You’re the one who invited me,” Will poked Nico’s side.

“Yes, but I didn’t expect you and Frank to get in an infinite loop of being nice to each other,” Nico sighed.

“Well, I don’t want to be rude to your family,”

“Is it even possible for you to be rude?”

“Well,” The blond stopped. “My mother taught me to be kind to everyone.”

“My point, exactly.” Nico waved his arm.

Will sighed in defeat. “Alright, you win,”

_“Thank you,”_ Nico smiled, and Will’s heart melted a little.

“Honestly,” Hazel piped up. “I don’t remember the last time Nico smiled this much,”

“You know, I think the last time he did, he was ten,” Maria said. “I’m glad you’re making him happy again, Will,”

“He deserves all the happiness in the world,” Slipped from the Texan’s mouth before he could think. Nico turned red and hid his dace in his hands, grumbling something Will didn’t understand.

_“Perché se cosi, Will?”_ Nico groaned. _“Come stai così dolce senza provarci?”_

Maria laughed. _“Penso che sia meraviglioso. Non dare per scontata la sua gentilezza e generosità,”_

_“Non preoccuparti, mamma, non lo farò. Sono solo sopraffatto da quanto sia carino, a volte.”_ Nico sat up, his cheeks still red. _“Sono più che certo di amarlo.”_

Hades raised an eyebrow as Maria’s grin widened. _“È meraviglioso, Nico! Sono contento che ti renda felice. Come ha detto, ti meriti la felicità.”_

_“Se ti fa de male, figliolo, dimmed e me ne occuperò io.”_ Hades said. “ _Sarò sicuro Che non ti farà man più de male."_

_“Papà!”_ Nico groaned, his head thrown back. _“Per favor, non ucciderlo. È illegale!”_

_“Che non mi ha fermato prima,”_

****_“Hades,”_ Maria scolded. “That’s enough - we shouldn’t leave everyone out of the conversation,”

“How about we change the subject all together?” Nico suggested, and Will found it cute how his voice still held an accent. “Frank, Hazel, have you two come up with any wedding plans? Set a date?”

Frank’s face went red. “N-No dates yet, we’re still trying to figure things out. Budget, where we’d want to be married, where we’d honeymoon,”

“The guest list is still being worked out, you know? A lot of stuff,” Hazel added, equally flustered, fanning her face with her hand.

“I _am_ a wedding planner,” Maria said. “If you two need any help, I’m here,”

“If you need any help, you’d be the first person we’d go to,” Hazel smiled.

“I can send you two some images of previous venues I’ve worked on. Just to give you two some ideas if it helps?” Maria offered.

“That would be wonderful, thank you so much, Maria. We’d really appreciate the help,” Hazel hummed, sipping some of her tea. “Oh, Nico, do you think you two will ever get married?”

Will nearly choked on his bite of cheese cake, his face heating up, and a glance in Nico’s direction proved that he was also bright red.

“Listen - I - We h-haven’t thought about - we’re not even planning -“ Nico stuttered, waving his hands. “I-I mean - I don’t know if we - it’s like -“ Nico dissolved into a mess of embarrassed stuttering.

“What he means is we’re too early in our relationship to make any big decisions like marriage. We haven’t even begun to consider it,” Will stepped in, though his face was burning. He rubbed Nico’s back until he composed himself once again.

“So, we’re not going to be hearing wedding bells any time soon?” Hazel asked, almost pouting.

“No, unfortunately not,” Will said. Nico nodded slowly, agreeing silently. “Who knows, maybe one day,”

“Who knows,” Hazel grinned, her golden eyes shining with mischief.

* * *

Will fell back onto Nico’s couch. He sighed, closing his eyes. Nico’s family was nice, really, they were, but the Alpha still just couldn’t shake the feeling that he was going to mess up and do or say something wrong. _Especially_ around Hades. The man was terrifying in so many ways, on several occasions, he’d give Will that looks - like he was staring into the blond’s soul, judging it and picking it apart to find any and all weaknesses to exploit - and Will would think he was about to be killed, but Hades would instead ask a simple question, _“What do you do for work?” “Where did you go to school?” “How did you and Nico meet?”_

Hazel and Frank were both sweet and Will found himself more at ease with the,. Though Hazel would sometimes be overbearing in the way protective sisters are, but Will never once felt like was about to be murdered, though he didn’t doubt that Hazel could very easily kill him.

Nico’s mother, Maria, was by far the most welcoming and gentle of Nico’s family, thought she quickly and easily threw insults and sassy comments as needed. Which she did a lot when they spoke of Will’s university, where Maria has attended for her business management degrees. Apparently, she’d had some of Will’s teachers when she was attending, and they quickly bonded over their hatred for one of the old deans, whoo had retire in Will’s third year due to heart problems.

Maria, upon hearing that news, had commented, “I can’t believe that old fat cow actually has a heart!” Nico had choked on his drink while trying not to laugh.

Now, Will and Nico were back at the Omega’s apartment, Charlie half asleep while Dante was out cold. Nico had taken the time to tuck Dante in while Will and Charlie waited in the living room.

“Hey,” Nico hummed, leaning on the back of the couch to Will’s right. His small, delicate hand rested on Will’s shoulder. “You guys want to stay the night?”

Will sighed. “I’ve got work in the morning.

“Charlie can stay here, I’ll take care of her while you’re at work, if you’d like.” Nico offered. “You think that’d be okay, or do you want to take her home?”

Will thought for a moment. “I’ll take her home, but I could drop her off before work. It’d be early, though,”

“That’s okay,” Nico nodded. “I’ll be up,”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course I am,” Nico smiled sweetly.

“Alrighty then,” Will stood and stretched his arms above his head. “I guess we’ll see you in the morning,” He turned to Charlie, who’d dozed off on the recliner. Careful not to wake his daughter, Will scooped her up, her head resting against his shoulder.

“I’ll see you two in the morning,” Nico smiled again. “And Will?”

“Yeah? He asked, stepping toward the door, Nico close behind him.

“Thank you for coming and meeting my family.” Nico smiled before kissing him goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS  
> “Perché se cosi, Will?” - Why are you like this, Will?  
> Come stai così dolce senza provarci? - How are you so sweet without even trying?  
> “Penso che sia meraviglioso. Non dare per scontata la sua gentilezza e generosità,” - I think he’s wonderful. Don’t take his kindness and generosity for granted.  
> “Non preoccuparti, mamma, non lo farò. Sono solo sopraffatto da quanto sia carino, a volte.” - Don’t worry, mom, I won’t. I’m just overwhelmed by how nice he is, sometimes.  
> “Sono più che certo di amarlo.” - I’m more than certain that I love him  
> “È meraviglioso, Nico! Sono contento che ti renda felice. Come ha detto, ti meriti la felicità.” - That’s wonderful, Nico! I’m glad he makes you happy. Like he said, you deserve happiness.  
> “Se ti fa de male, figliolo, dimmed e me ne occuperò io.”- If he hurts you at all, son, tell me and I’ll take care of it.  
> Sarò sicuro Che non ti farà man più de male. - I’ll be sure he never hurt you again.  
> “Papà! Per favor, non ucciderlo. È illegale!” - Dad! Please don’t kill him. That’s illegal!  
> “Che non mi ha fermato prima,” - That hasn’t stopped me before,
> 
> I've been struggling to find the time and energy to type this chapter up - I've had it written on paper for several weeks now - and the sheer joy I felt when I finished this was amazing. I hope you enjoy this as much as I do. thank you and remember to leave a comment and a kudos if you haven't already.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you guys know that this chapter was split in two, maybe three chapters simply because it was going to be a LOT longer than all the others. Plus, I greatly enjoy writing cliffhangers. :)

The weeks between Thanksgiving and Christmas flew by very fast. At least, they did for Nico. Most of the time, it was him trying to plan a trip to Texas with the help of a four year old and a seeing eye dog. In other words, Nico was trying to plan a trip to Texas and failing miserably. He’d voiced that to Will once, and the Alpha had kissed him, and told him not to worry about anything; that everything would be taken care of. Nico tried to protest, insisting on helping, but Will assured him it was fine. In the end, Nico reluctantly relented.

Now, it was about a week before Christmas, and Nico was running around, trying to make sure he had everything. Will had to sit him down and help him calm down before running through a checklist of everything.

Suitcases with proper clothing for Nico and Dante? Check.

Legal papers to allow Cerberus to fly? Check.

Legal papers signed by Nico’s father allowing Will to take him to another state without it seeming like Omega trafficking? Check.

Presents for Will and his mother? Check. (Nico didn’t know what to get his whole family, so he just got gifts for those who were most important.)

Presents for Charlie and Dante? Check.

“Is that everything?” Will asked. “Because the flight leaves in an hour and a half,”

“Yeah, I think so,” Nico nodded. “The kids? Where are they at?”

“They’re in Dante’s room,” Will said. “I need to get them,” Will kissed his forehead. “I’ll be right back,”

“Okay,” A few minutes later, Will returned with the kids. Dante immediately rant to Nico, climbing into his lap. “Hey, _mio caro_ , you two ready?”

“Uh-huh,” He mumbled, yawning. “When we leave?”

“In just a few minutes, Will’s got to put some things in the car.” Nico rubbed his soft hair. “Charlie?”

“Yessir?” Nico held out his hand, and she took it. As it turned out, she’s inherited Will’s ability to always have warm hands.

“Are you ready? Do you need to get anything else?” He asked.

“I am, and Dante is, too! We’ve got everything,” Charlie said confidently. Nico couldn’t help but smile. Charlie was such a sweet girl, her confidence and positivity were as contagious as Will’s.

“Hey, you guys need anything else packed in the car?” Will’s voice was a bit away, near the door, as far as Nico could tell. “We’ve got Cerberus in, as well as our luggage.”

“I think I’ve got everything - My wallet and legal papers should be in my carry-on, right?” Nico asked, standing up, holding onto Dante.

“Yes, they are.” He hummed. “What about you two? Do you think you’re going to need anything else? Books or something to do on the plane,”

“I’ve got things,” Charlie told her father.

“I got color books!” Dante nearly shouted in excitement, his little hand smacking Nico in the face as he threw them up. “Sorry, Papa!” He said immediately.

Nico sighed and wrapped his arms tightly around his baby. “Watch where you swing your arms,” He said. “Okay?”

“Ok’y, Papa,” Dante said, much quieter.

Will cursed under his breath. “We’ve got to go,”

“Watch your language, William,” Nico frowned “There are children here,”

“I’ll watch my language when we’re not running late,” He teased, his voice moving about the room, likely picking up their carry-on luggage and whatnot. Then Charlie let out a yelp, and Nico tensed, frowning. “I picked her up, don’t worry. Do I need to carry Dante? Here’s your cane,” Nico reached out blindly, his hand waving in open air before Will set the cane in his hand.

“I’ve got him, don’t worry.” Nico shook his head, shifting Dante on his hip. “Is there anything I can carry?”

“I’ve got everything,”

“Will, let me help,” Nico insisted. “You don’t need to do everything yourself. I don’t want you to overwork yourself trying to take care of all of us.”

“I’ve got it, Neeks,” Will sighed. “I promise,”

Nico let out a deep sigh. “Will, please, this is your _vacation_ , you’re supposed to relax. Let me help,”

“Okay, okay,” Will moved around and there was a small thump. Nico felt Will pull his hand over to a much smaller one. “Hold Charlie’s hand, don’t let her run off,”

Nico breathed out through his nose, but held the girl’s hand nonetheless.

* * *

The airport was loud - too many people going here and and there, Nico was shaking the entire time. He kept Dante close, holding Cerberus’ harness tightly while walking beside Will. He asked for Will, but there was no response other than the loud bustling of the crowds. Panic bit into Nico’s heart when there was a tug on the back of his coat.

“Mr, Nico, it’s Charlie. Daddy stopped walking and you kept going. He got scared when you weren’t there, he sent me to get you,” Charlie said, taking his hand. “C’mon he’s this way,”

Nico couldn’t bring himself to say anything to he simply let her to guide them back.

“Nico!” Will’s voice was breathless with relief, and Nico was swept into a tight, protective hug. Nico pulled away to set Dante down before pulling Will back against him, taking in his sweet summery scent and burying his face in his warm neck. “We’re holding hands from now on,” Will whispered in his ear. “I don’t want to lose you again, even for a minute,”

Nico couldn’t hold back the breathless noise he made, whether it be a laugh or something else, he didn’t know. He picked Dante up once again and tucked himself under Will’s arm as they got Cerberus into his crate. Nico didn’t like the idea of Cerberus being locked away like that, but they couldn’t let him in the cabin. Nico rubbed his head as he fed him a treat, whispering that they’d have him out of there as soon as they could.

* * *

Nico held onto Will’s hand, gripping it tightly as they made their way through the aisle. Dante was still balanced on his hip, holding Nico’s folded up cane. As far as Nico could guess, Charlie waseither in front of Will or between the two of them.

“Okay, right here. Nico you take the window seat. Then Dante sits next to you. Here, let me get your bags-“ Nico shrugged off his and Dante’s carry-on bags and let Will take them as Nico wedged himself into the seats, setting Dante down before sitting himself. “I’ll sit next to Dante and Charlie, you get the aisle seat,”

“Why?” She asked.

“Because I need to get to Nico if he starts panicking,” Will responded.

“Why would he panic?”

“When I was a kid I got into a plane crash with my mom and sister,” Nico explained, chewing on his lower lip. “I over think things sometimes.”

“Oh,” Charlie quieted. “I’m sorry,”

“It’s okay, dear,” Nico smiled toward the sound of her voice. “Just listen to your dad, okay?”

The girl hummed her affirmative, and Nico relaxed back against the seat. Will dean his fingers through his hair once, before he mumbled that he was going to get their seatbelts buckled.He heard a click before he felt Will lean over and pull his belt over his lap, then another click. “There you go,” Will cupped his cheek, brushing his thumb over the skin beneath his eye. “You feeling okay?”

“Yeah, just nervous,” Nico sighed, nuzzling into Will’s warm hand. Purring contentedly as the Alpha’s comforting presence. “You’ll be hear the entire time, right?”

“If I leave to use the restroom, I’ll tell you,” Will chuckled, pulling away. Nico immediately missed the warmth of his touch.

“How long is the flight?” Nico asked.

“Anywhere between four and five hours,” Will said. “Do you need anything?”

“I have a book in my carry-on, if you’ll grab it for me?” Nico hummed.

“Yeah, one sec,” He heard Will rifle through the compartment above their head. _“Damn,_ ” Will hissed. “This is heavy,”

“The pages that Braille is printed on is usually thicker than normal paper books are printed as.” Nico explained, taking the book from Will’s hand. He ran his fingers over the edges of the book. He frowned. “Where’s my bookmark?”

“Here,” Will opened the book for him.

“Thanks,”Nico hummed, setting the book in his lap before running his fingers over the Braille cells.

“How,” Will began to say. “How do you read Braille?”

“Well,” Nico began, but a flight attendant started to speak about the safety procedures they’d have to follow in case of an emergency. Nico stayed quiet, listening to her speak. When she was done, he sighed. “You need to know the letters before you actually start reading. Like, okay, there’s a different pattern for each letter,” Nico frowned, trying to explain it. “Each letter is in a cell, which is normally six little spaces, oh - here, give me your hand,” Nico slipped his fingers over the page before finding the letter _A._ He took the Alpha’s hand, guiding it over the letter. “This is A, I’m sure you could find some beginning books, if you’re looking to learn. I doubt I’d be a good teacher. You just need to memorize what each letter feels like and go from there,”

“I see,” Will hummed. “How long did it take for you to learn how to read Braille?”

“How long did it take for you to learn how to read?” Nico shot back.

“ _Touché,”_ Will chuckled. “Are you going to teach Dante how to read Braille, even if he’s not blind?”

“If he wants to learn,” Nico nodded. “Dante? Are you alright?”

“Uh-huh,” Dante yawned. “Sleepy,”

“Oh, poor baby,” Nico crooned, his lips curling up into a smile. “I’m sorry we had to get up so early, _tesoro mio_ , you can nap now, if you’d like,” The pup mumbled something in his tired little voice, before he tried to lay against Nico, though the armrest was in the way.

“Here,” Will said, and Dante’s weight was lifted from his arm, then returned against his thigh. “I put the arm rest up so he can lay down,”

“Thank you,” Nico smiled, running his fingers through Dante’s hair.

The rest of the fight went by slowly, not to mention mostly uneventfully. Once, when Nico was coming out of the restroom, someone pulled him out of the aisle into their lap. They started to say something before Will intervened, pulling him up and helping him back to their seats. Will kept a strong hold on Nico’s hand for the rest of the flight. By the time they landed, Will had relaxed his protective hold on the Omega’s hand, but did not let go for a second. Will even kept Nico and the kids close as they got their bags and Cerberus.

Nico had immediately dropped to his knees and rubbed his beloved dog’s face when he was let out of his crate. Dante tucked himself under Nico’s arms and put the dog as well. It took several minutes for Will to convince Nico to get back to his feet so they could head out to find Will’s mother, who had said she was going to pick them up from the airport. Nico finally sighed, allowing Will to fasten the harness around Cerberus’ torso.

“There we go,” Will said. “Come one, Mom should be waiting,”

“What? You think she just wouldn’t come pick is up?” Nico chucked, pulling Dante up onto his hip before taking the bar of Cerberus’ harness in his free hand. Will guided them through the airport, Will vaguely explaining that he didn’t want his mother waiting for longer than she had to. When they got outside, the air was biting and cold, the wind piercing trough Nico’s coat. Dante buried his face in Nico’s neck like he always did when his little face was cold. Will wrapped his arm around Nico, both keeping him warm and guiding him.

“Where is she?” Will murmured. “I thought I told her the right time we were landing,”

“Maybe there was traffic?” Nico tried to offer. “Or she got a new car that you don’t recognize?”

“Mm,” Will hummed. “I don’t know,” He pulled his hand away, and Nico frowned. “I’m going to call her, don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere,” Nico nodded, desperate to be close to the Alpha again, but stayed silent as Will called. “Hey, Mom, we just landed,” Silence. “Yeah, we’re outside.” More silence. “Yeah, that’d be good,” Will laughed. “Thanks, Ma,” Will’s arm was wrapped around him again a moment later. “She’s going to be driving up here in a minute. She decided to park a little bit away.”

“See, there was nothing to worry about,” Nico smiled. “What did I tell you?”

“That she was stuck in traffic?” Charlie asked.

“I did say that,” Nico laughed, tucking Dante’s head under his chin. “But I _meant_ that there was a rational reason she was late,”

“You’re right,” Will pulled away as Nico heard a car pull up. “Mom!” He called, ad Nico was left standing there, cold and awkward as the two talked, catching up as quickly as they could, Charlie piping up every now and then.

“Alright, Mom, this is Nico, and his son, Dante.” Nico felt Will’s hand on his arm, pulling the Omega closer to him. “Nico this is the one and only, Naomi Solace, my mother,”

“It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Solace,” Nico shifted Dante on his hip and held out his hand, and Naomi took it.

“No Mrs., I never married.” Naomi laughed. “Besides, you can just call me Naomi,”

“Oh, sorry,” Nic mumbled, embarrassed. “It _is_ nice to meet you, though, Naomi. Will’s told me a lot about you,”

“Well, I hope I can live up to the legends,” She laughed again. “Now, c’mon y’all. We’d better get back home before Nana tried to cook again.”

“She needs to stop,” Will shook his head. “Especially after last time.”

“What happened last time?” Nico asked.

“She started to boil some water for something and set the kitchen on fire.”

“Oh, _wow._ Even _I’ve_ never done that,” Nico laughed nervously, rubbing the handle on Cerberus’ harness.

“I hope your rottie is friendly,” Naomi commented. “We’ve got two golden retrievers back home,”

“Oh, Cerberus is very playful,” Nico said. “I don’t doubt that they’ll get along just fine,”

“That’s good. Here, I’ll get your pup in the car,” Naomi said, and Nico hesitantly let her take Dante from him to place in the car.

“Do you want to sit up front, Nico?” Will asked. “It’ll e less cramped - extra leg room and such.”

“If you’re alright with it. I know you’re taller than me,” Nico nodded, but Will helped him up into the front seat anyway. Nico buckled himself in as Will closed the door.

“Cerberus is going to be in the back, okay?” Will said, his voice coming from somewhere behind Nico.

“Yeah, that’s okay,” Nico nodded, though he assumed it was pointless to do.

“Is he good in cars?” Naomi asked. “Your dog, I mean.”

“Oh, he’s great. Only barks when he sees other dogs and stops when he can put his head out the window.” Nico said.

“That’s good, he seems very well trained,”

“He used to be a guard dog. Now, he’s my eyes and emotional support,” Nico explained. “I - uh, tend to have panic attacks, sometimes. I’ve been through some stuff and it’s even harder to work with when you can’t see,”

“Oh, you poor dear,” Naomi brushed her fingers over Nico’s cheek. “We’ll try to make things easy for you back home. I can’t promise it’ll be perfect, but we’ll try,”

“Thank you, but you don’t have to go through so much trouble. I just need to be able to walk around without running into anything.” Nico chuckled, his stomach twisting oddly.

“Hey, Ma?” Will butted in. “Do you know if Pop Pop is going to try to shoot off fireworks again?”

“We told him not to bring any, especially after last New Years,” Naomi sighed. “Why do you ask?”

“Loud noises trigger panic attacks,’ Nico explain. “And Dante doesn’t like them, either. He cried during the fourth of July fireworks show we watch on TV,”

“Oh,” Nico heard Will croon, possibly to Dante. “If he tries to set any off I’m going to dump water over his head while he’s sleeping,”

“Why?” Nico asked.

“Because,” Will laughed. “It’s fun,”

“Or we could throw him in the river again.” Naomi laughed.

“I don’t know if I’m ready to meet your family, Will,” Nico said. “They sound like they’re, well, a _lot_ ,”

“Oh, trust me, we are, but its all in good fun,” Will’s warm hand rubbed against Nico’s shoulder in a comforting grasp. “If you need a break, we could go hiking for a bit. There’s an easy trail near the farm, if you want to go. Or we could just relax in a cornfield,”

Nico found himself smiling at the idea of walking alone in nature with Will, while relaxing in a cornfield seems creepy, he was certain that the Alpha wouldn’t let any harm come to him. “That sounds really nice,”

“Yeah,” Will hummed, almost dreamily.

“If you don’t mind, could you run through the family again? Just so I know who I’ll be meeting,” Nico asked.

“Yeah. Well, you’ve met my mom. Isn’t she the best?” Nico hummed his agreement. “There’s Pop Pop and Big Mama, my grandparents. They’ve been staying with Mom for maybe ten years now? They’re really sweet, though Pop Pop smokes a lot and listens to bad news. Nana has also been living with Mom for as long as I can remember.”

“Is she your grandmother on your dad’s side?” Nico asked.

“No, no, she’s my great-grandmother.” Will said.

“Then Aunt Josephine is visiting,” Naomi said. “We weren’t expecting her to be able to make the trip, but Darren and Latricia manage to get her over here. Oh - Darren and Latricia are my cousins, by the way, Nico,” Naomi added.

“Are Austin and Kayla visiting, too?”

“They are,” Naomi said. “They arrived a few days ago.”

“Who’s Austin and Kayla?” Nico asked.

“Ah, depending on how you look at it, they’re my siblings and my cousins.” Will said. “My father - ah, he _got around_ a lot. Had a kid with mom - me, obviously. As well as with Darren, Kayla’s dad and one with Latricia, and that’s Austin.”

“Did he know?” Nico was astonished, he couldn’t wrap his head around how a man could be so unfaithful. He knew his own father wasn’t perfect, but Will’s father seemed to act like some horny teenager.

“As far as we can tell, no,” Naomi sighed. “He never stuck around to find out he had kids with any of us,”

 _“Fannullone,”_ Nico murmured.

“What?” Naomi asked.

“Ah, nothing, nothing,” Nico chuckled nervously.

“Was that Italian?” She asked, pressing on.

“I- Yeah. I was born in Venice,” Nico fiddled with his coat’s zipper. “Me and my parents talk in Italian a lot,”

“Nana was born in Florence,” Naomi laughed. “But she spent most of her life in Sicily. I’m sure you could understand her stories better than the rest of us,”

“I’ve always wanted to go to Sicily,” Nico smiled, bemused.

“I think Nana is going to like you, Nico,”

“I hope so,” Nico leaned back in his seat, trying to relax before meeting the rest of Will’s family.

* * *

Nico held Dante close, trying to make sense of all the new scents and sounds. There was a lot of people and animals running about, talking and catching up. Nico had allowed Cerberus to mingle with Will’s dogs - Camper and Bailey, who were twins according to Will. Dante was too scared to try to talk to anyone, so he chose to cling to Nico’s chest, who held back and allowed Will to do all the talking and the answering of questions. Nico had eventually taken his seat on the couch, Dante in his lap, holding his shirt in a vice grip.

“Hey,” Will set next to him. “How are we doin’?”

“Anxious, nervous, confused,” Nico responded, his voice a little shaky.

“Scared,” Dante added. “Sleepy,”

“Is it too much? Are you going to have a panic attack?” Will asked. “We can go somewhere else if you need,”

“No, I think I’m okay. But going somewhere else might be a good idea,” Nico sighed, leaning against Will’s warmth.

“C’mon, we’ll go up to my old room, okay?” Will hummed softly. “We’ll relax and maybe unpack,”

“Okay,” Nico nodded, sitting up, and standing. “Is Charlie going to be okay?”

“Ah,” Will made a sound like he was trying to suck air through his teeth. “Yeah, I think she’ll be okay. Mom will keep her out of trouble, I’m sure” Will pulled Nico gently through the room, and Nico could feel Dante wrapping his arms around his neck. The Alpha helped him up the stairs, Nico carefully took each step up, until Will said they’d reached the top. “My room is the last one down this hall,” Will mumbled to him. Nico pulled one hand away from Dante and ran it along the wall, feeling where there were doors and pictures and such untilhis fingers reached the corner. Nico pressed his hand to the cool wood in front of him.

“This one?” He asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Yep,” Will said. “Mom said she cleaned it up a bit since I was here last, so I don’t know how much it’s changed.”

“What about Charlie and Dante? Will they sleep with us or in another room?” Nico found the doorknob and twisted it, pushing the door open.

“They’ll be in the room next door,” Will said. “I already asked my mom about that,”

“Okay, good,” Nico nodded. “I don’t want him too far away,”

“Of course,” Will kissed his forehead. “Dante, bud, do you still want to take a nap?”

“Uh-huh,” Dante mumbled, yawning.

“Here, I’ll put him down for a nap, okay?” Will carefully lifted the pup from Nico’s arms. Nico leaned toward him and pressed a kiss to his pup’s soft hair. Dante mumbled something, and Nico felt Will move past him. “We’ll be next door, in the room to the left, okay?”

“Okay," Nico nodded. When he thought Will was gone, he carefully walked through the room, brushing his fingertips over the surfaces of the dresser, feeling the objects that lay on top - a hairbrush,a glass jar that could’ve been a candle or a small vase or a pencil cup. Nico slowly made his way around the room, taking in the new surroundings the best he could. He sighed, finding the bed. He allowed himself to lay back on the soft covers. Nico felt something grab his leg, and he jerked, kicking at whatever was there in a panic.

“Nico, Nico, it’s me, It’s Will, calm down,: Will’s voice said as his foot was caught in strong hands. “It’s okay, I was just going to take your shoes off. I’m sorry I scared you. Are you okay?”

“I- Don’t do that,” Nico breathed deeply, panting as his fear ebbed away. “Come here,” He held out his arms and Will was there, pressed close to him, and Nico wrapped his arms around Will’s neck. Nico pressed his nose into Will’s warm skin, purring as his summery scent washed away the last of his panic. He loved Will, more than anything. He wished he had the words to tell him how much the Alpha meant to him, but Nico was always at a loss for words. “I’m sorry,” He whispered after several minutes. “I didn’t mean to kick you.”

Will chuckled. “Its okay, I snuck up on you. I should’ve let you know I was here,” Will rubbed Nico’s back in slow, methodical circles. “Are you okay?”

Nico hummed, nodding into his neck “Just tired, Will,”

“Do I need to put you down for a nap, too?” The Alpha teased.

“No, I don’t think so. Thought I wouldn’t mind laying here with you for a bit longer,” Nico mumbled into his boyfriend’s touch. He felt the Alpha’s chest shake with gentle laughter.

“Will you take your shoes off?” He poked Nico’s sides.

“Of course,” Nico pulled away reluctantly, taking off his shows and dropping them onto the floor. He laid back, letting Will join him. The Omega nestled into the Alpha’s side, once again melting into his touch.

It wasn’t much, but just laying there, tucked against Will’s side, made Nico so indescribably happy. The little things, Nico mused. The little things always matter the most. The ways Will made him happy were plentiful and every time Will’s warm, gentle hand brushed against the kids on his hand or for sent shivers down his spine. When Will held him, Nico always felt safe, like nothing wrong could ever happen to him, because _Will was there._

“Hey,” Will murmured into his hair. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just thinking. Are you?”

“Yeah, I’m great,” Will chuckled. “This is really nice.”

“It is,” Nico smiled. “Can I ask you a serious question?”

“Of course,”

“Lately, I’ve been thinking about things. Us, specifically. What we are, you know?”

Will tensed in his touch. “Yeah?”

“I think our relationship has been going really well, and it’s almost scary,” Nico rubbed Will’s shoulder, massaging his muscles, trying to help him relax.

“Are we breaking up?” Will asked, tensing up even more, sitting up and pulling away. “Did I do something wrong? Is it my family?”

“No! No, no no,” Nico reached out, managing to cup Will’s cheek in his palm. “No, Will, I’m not breaking up with you. I love you too much. I love you more than words could ever say.” He kissed the Alpha, holding him close, trying to steal his warmth and swallow his breath. After several moments of their lips moving against one another, Nico pulled away, just a few inches. “I love you, so much, Will,”

“I love you too, Nico. What - What was your question?”

Nico kissed him softly. “Will you marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fannullone - Deadbeat
> 
> Anyway, if you don't know, I have an instagram and Tumblr, where I'm doing an art giveaway! (Yes, I draw.)  
> If you want to be part of that, just check out my pages. Thanks!  
> Insta: art.erci  
> Tumblr: arterci


End file.
